


Royal Colours

by sparklight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Siblings being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklight/pseuds/sparklight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Leia getting ready for Leia's ascension as Queen, and the eighth anniversary ceremony of Alderaan's destruction. Luke makes a statement. </p>
<p>Completely AU from any sort of canon, Legends or new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Colours

"Leia? Can I borrow you for a moment?"

When Luke came into the antechamber he was still half-dressed, and given the way today had gone she felt something brittle inside of her tense even further. If even Luke Skywalker, otherwise so dependable, couldn't be counted on to be finished on time--- She took a breath, set her jaw, and nodded. Whatever it was, she would deal with it and make sure this eighth anniversary memorial of Alderaan's destruction and her formally stepping up as the queen of those who were left went off without a hitch.

"What is it?" Maybe there was a good reason her brother wasn't finished. Maybe he wasn't finished because it didn't really take him long to get into the formal outfit he'd pieced together as something like Jedi garb... Maybe--- She stopped herself and focused back on Luke, who was looking at her with both compassion and amusement clear on his face.

"I need some help with my clothes," he said, innocent enough to be ten years younger and not newly twenty seven, and Leia narrowed her eyes and stomped past him into the room he'd claimed.

If this was a joke she'd---

Stop.

Her heart suddenly thumping in her chest behind the elaborate black and blue gown she was wearing for the first time ever, Leia stared at the couch where Luke's clothes were laid out. 

Or rather, what she assumed were his clothes, because those were _not_ the newly designed formal Jedi robes, which had been starkly black and white. What lay spread out with meticulous care on the couch was something in white and rich, dark blue. White tunic and pants, a dark blue, shin-length, sleeve-less, open robe and a darker blue and white, layered cloak to that.

It was all very familiar, and Leia wasn't aware she'd been digging her nails into her palms until Luke gently but firmly unfolded her hands so he could wrap his own around them, looking down at her with that sort of intently earnest expression she wasn't sure how he managed after all he'd seen.

"I still have the Jedi robes, so if you'd rather I come as a Jedi, Leia, that's still---"

She yanked her hands out of his grip and, she was embarrassed to admit, threw herself at her idiot brother with enough force that she drove the breath out of him, and, more importantly, cut him off.

"No. No, this is----" she was the Princess--- Queen of Alderaan and she had been an Imperial senator and a leader of the Rebel Alliance, but she couldn't stop her voice from not catching. It didn't _break_ , thank the Force, but it caught and she had to swallow. Luke just stood there, his arms tight around her, and let her breathe for a moment. "Evaan told you, didn't she?"

"She was all too happy to educate me on what I needed," Luke said, a glitter in his eyes and a curl in the corner of his mouth, and Leia burst out laughing.

No one knew - no one _had to know_ , not until they were ready to reveal that - that Anakin Skywalker had been Darth Vader, but she had claimed her brother at the first possible opportunity, and now he... Closing her eyes for a moment, she couldn't push away the thoughts of Luke right beside her on Alderaan, in those very colours...

"I'd have been the one in white, you know," he whispered into her ear, and she knew he was grinning.

"You are _not_ older than me!" They both pretend her voice didn't catch again as she slapped his arm and then pulled away so she could turn him around and push him towards the couch. Luke, at least, didn't fight her, letting himself be partly herded, partly pushed to stand beside the couch, taking the tunic Leia held out with some semblance of seriousness.

"If that makes you sleep better, sister mine."

Maybe this would go better than she thought it would. Maybe she was even ready to do this.

Luke's bright blue eyes, focused on her while she helped arrange the cloak around him, told her she was.


End file.
